


Upon Winter's End

by thecattydddy



Series: Dreamers [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Praise Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: It's an age-old tradition of the Feast of the Winter Star to talk about what you have been grateful for this past year. Your husband decides to take that tradition in a different direction.
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Reader
Series: Dreamers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Upon Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or are most of Alex's lines _really_ horny? He really is the kind of guy to whisper dirty things to you in the middle of the festival dinner with the whole town and then look all smug about you trying to hide your reaction to it. 
> 
> I decided to write another Alex / Reader fic because honestly? He's _the_ husbando. This particular one was written with a male farmer in mind. I don't _believe_ I used any pronouns, but there is specific reference to the relationship not being heterosexual in nature. I did not include [Y/N] or similar, so no need to replace anything. The farmer's body is talked about pretty extensively, but I leaned on the side of being vague enough where possible.
> 
> This fic features what is essentially foreplay, with references to sexual interactions, but I couldn't make the actual sex scene properly fit the tone of the rest of the fic, so I just elected to leave it out. If there is enough interest, I may actually go ahead and write the continuation of this scene, but only if ya'll really want that. For the purposes of this fic, I imagined the characters to all be at least 18. As always, please feel free to leave a comment letting me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

“ _What am I thankful for? I'll show you when we get back home..._ ”

You couldn’t help replay the phrase in your mind as you left the town square that night, you and Alex both strolling down the path to the farm with your arms filled with gifts. Both of you had ended up with new scarves from Evelyn and crumbled ten dollar bills from George with the gruff reminder not to spend it all in one place. Penny had been the one to give you a gift this year, quiet and nervous laughter passing over her lips as she’d offered the present to you. You didn’t feel the urge to tell her you’d already _had_ a glow ring, instead expressing your appreciation in thinking of you in the first place. Mayor Lewis had also decided to get you a new watering can and Robin and Demetrius had both slid a present across the table towards you, Robin merely answering your confused look with a fond smile and a pat on the cheek. All in all, it’d been a good festival and you’d received gifts from everyone you’d _expected_ to.

Well, _almost_ , everyone. You spared a quick look to the man on your right, letting your thoughts run a little wild for what he might have planned for you. Perhaps a little _too_ wild, especially once he spared a look in your direction. Your face grew warm, tinting red in embarrassment, and you just caught sight of the corner of his lips tipping upward as you quickly swiveled your eyes forward, again.

Hot breath tickled the side of your face and the tip of someone’s fingers slowly slid upward along your back. “Not thinking sexy things, are we?”

“N-no!” you insist, quickly. Alex clicked his tongue, his tone betraying his disbelief.

“A shame,” he cooed, hooking his finger in the back belt loop of your jeans, causing your step to falter a little. You held your gifts a little tighter to your chest, unable to bring yourself to look at the sly expression you knew your husband was likely wearing. “I’d have liked to listen to you try to sputter through them if you _were_ . It’s nice to watch someone so _cute_ say something so _dirty_.”

“ _Alex_ ,” you squeak back, voice a little pitched. He lets out a soft chuckle and loosens his hold on your belt loop enough that you could slip back into your previous pace.

“Hmm?” he replied, falling back into step beside you as if he was perfectly innocent. “Something you need, babe?”

You could only huff, shaking your head in disbelief at him. “It’s a holiday and I still don’t get a break from your teasing, huh?”

He shrugged, almost looking _smug_. “Not if you consider it a treat.”

“I don’t!” you insisted. He chuckled again and put a placating kiss on your cheek before picking up his pace down the path. “Of course, babe.” You watched him go, noticing the slight bounce in his step and the general air of _ease_ that seemed to fall over him. There’d been a time, once, when he’d never have been so _bold_ with his flirtations. A time when he’d still thought of himself as being the definitely heterosexual pro-athlete to be who was going to run as far away from the valley as his nicely toned legs could carry him; When he’d hid the tensions in his shoulders with the determination in his eyes. You had loved him then, been even a little _charmed_ by how he’d have sputtered out half of a response when you told him how pretty his eyes were or how he’d stubbornly insist that investing in Stardew Valley was a _waste of his time_ , but he’d been a... Less _complete_ man, then. He’d been so weighed down by his own insecurities and his past that he’d been struggling with every fiber of his being to find a way to be released. 

Now he looked _free_ . Laughter danced in his eyes and he held fastly to relationships in the valley, finding the value in maintaining them while he still _had them_. He whistled doing housework a younger version of the man might have scoffed at. The hours you’d spent this past year together, pulling up weeds in the farm and tending to the animals and sitting on the porch with your dog fast asleep at your feet all were handled with a wide smile that seemed brighter than the sun at noon. 

Somewhere in the midst of your distracted thoughts, the two of you finally reached the farm. Alex had taken the steps two at a time before darting across to the door. Just before his hand made connection with the knob, all of his gifts shifted to one arm, you reach out and take hold of his wrist, pausing him with a hint of confusion passing over his expression.

“I’m thankful for your happiness,” you announced, voice soft but sincere. You barely spoke above a whisper, but you knew that you didn’t _need to_ . “And I’m thankful that you were able to find it here in Stardew Valley - With _me_. If you even wanted to go see the world, I’d let you go, but... I’d miss you so terribly. You make the valley such a better place just by being in it and.... And I love you for it.”

Alex hesitated a moment, blinking at you before his eyes quickly darted off to the side. It was his turn to be flustered, his ears pink and burning. He let out a soft noise when you brought your hand up to his cheek, pulling him in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He hovered nearby after, your noses just barely touching, and whispered across the short distance between you. “I love you, too.”

“How much?” You couldn’t help teasing a little bit, taking your revenge from earlier. He chuckled, quietly, and pressed another quick kiss to your lips before answering.

“Come inside and I’ll show you.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, sliding over the threshold and into the house itself. Alex was close behind, wasting no time before depositing his gifts on the kitchen table. He took your own small stack off your hands and dumped them beside his. Once your hands were free, he was suddenly in your personal space, his hands sliding into your front pockets as he came up behind you. 

His nose nudged against your neck, words mumbled into your skin. “Bedtime, I think?”

Butterflies started dancing in your stomach, your head going a little dizzy at the promise of what to come. “I’m not tired, yet.”

Laughter, low and hinting at a _hunger_ that was also present in Alex’s lidded eyes. “You will be.” He pulled his hands out of your pocket and started you towards the bedroom with a pat against your ass, nodding towards the doorway when you glanced backward to look at him. You could feel his eyes on you as you went to follow the instruction, knowing he was not too far behind.

You’d barely crossed over the threshold into the bedroom before he’d scooped you up in his arms, drawing a surprised squeak past your lips. You were tossed onto the bed, the mattress creaking slightly under your weight. He quickly crawled to hover over you, a hand on your waist pulling you into a position where he could reside between your legs, watching you trying to readjust slightly. He smirked when your attempts to make yourself comfortable ended with your ass wiggling against the bulge in his pants, a clipped “ _Oh_ ,” coming out of you.

“You asked me what I was grateful for, earlier,” Alex murmured, the hand not currently settled on your hip lightly brushing your hair out of your face. “There’s so much, it’s hard to pick just _one_ thing.”

The back of his fingers brushed your cheek before his palm was running over your throat, gentle except for the calluses that had begun to form on his hands scratching slightly. “I’m grateful for this pretty little neck and how it moves when you swallow after I say something sexy.”

As if responding to his words like they were a command, you reflexively swallowed, your throat shifting slightly under his touch. He hummed softly, _approval_ held in his tone. “Yeah, baby, just like that.”

His fingers moved on, quickly unbuttoning the first couple buttons on your shirt. “I’m grateful for your collar bone and how it teases me when you start getting hot in the summer time, practically _daring_ me to come find what else might be hiding under that shirt of yours while you’re working on the fields.”

Another couple buttons were popped open, his fingers sliding under the fabric of your shirt to coast over the skin of your chest. He found one of your nipples and a hitched breath met the way he started to play with it. “I am grateful for how _sensitive_ your nipples are. It makes it so _easy_ to get you all riled up with just a little teasing.”

He was right. You could feel your composure slipping, the finger resting on your thighs curling in response to his work and another shift grinding your ass up against his cock. He leaned in to press his lips against the dark nub, his nails coasting along the side of your body before changing direction. His hand slipped under what remained buttoned of your shirt, his palm warm and firm against your stomach. 

“I’m grateful for how soft your stomach is and that it’s a place to rest my head after a rough day.” He finished unbuttoning the front of your shirt, pressing soft kisses to the newly revealed part. Your thoughts carried you back to a couple times this past year when things had been a little bit more difficult - At the beginning of each season when money was tight or during the days the weather in the valley had turned violent enough to keep Alex just _slightly_ on edge for having to be cooped up like that. You’d curl up on the couch when you noticed him starting to lose his mind, grabbing him by the sleeve as he darted to and fro and pulling him to lay down with you, the gentle buzz of the tv adding an ambiance as you ran your fingers through his hair. They were worrying times, certainly, but the memories had served you with more fondness, in the long run.

He moved ever onward, pulling the shirt off your shoulders. You lifted yourself up just enough for him to successfully perform the task, letting yourself fall back onto the bed once he was done. His hands found your arms, giving them a firm squeeze. He gave another hum, his expression turning a little sly. “I’m grateful for these arms and how you always spend the morning all bothered when I comment on them.”

You could feel your face growing warmer, your voice _squeaking_ . “I was hoping you wouldn’t _notice..._ ” You thoughts wandered to the various memories of what he spoke of. You’d catch him in the kitchen most mornings, cracking open a few eggs and frying up hash-browns for breakfast. You don’t ever think about it when he summons you from across the room every now and again, a single finger curling to emphasis. You always obediently came to his side when he called, realizing what his intentions had been only after he’d slipped a hand under your shirt, most of his attention still spared to whatever he was cooking. Most of the time you’d sputter out something about not wanting to distract him before dashing out the door to tend to the livestock, knowing full well that if you stayed one second longer you’d _never_ get any work done. You never dared to come back into the house until the afternoon on those days, too embarrassed at the scene playing over and over again as you worked.

“Of course I notice,” Alex huffed, sliding his palm over your arms until he had them caught above your head, held in place with one hand around your wrists as the other continued to explore. “You really think I wouldn’t pay close attention to the love of my life?”

You couldn’t help the softness taking to you at that, your lips curling upward in a shy smile. “The love of your life?”

“Don’t get distracted,” Alex chastised, his tone more playful than genuinely angry. “I was in the middle of saying all the things I was grateful for.” He settled a hand on your hip, pulling you more fully into his lap. “I’m grateful for these hips and how much it turns me on to watch them wiggle in my lap.” His voice had lowered to a husky whisper, stirring images from this past year of your more carnal interactions. Flirtations said in the morning to be made good on after a whole day of your thoughts getting the better of you, or sweet pleasures given as a reward for a long afternoon of hard work in the fields. You’d lost count somewhere along the way as to how many times it’d happened; A number, however large it was, that you couldn’t blame _entirely_ on Alex’s seemingly insatiable desire. He and you both could remember plenty of nights you’d come tumbling in after dark, the man innocently hanging out on the couch watching TV until his husband had come strolling along, seemingly deciding that whatever arbitrary spot Alex had taken up was really the _only_ place in the whole house worth sitting in. The memories of the pleasure then were fueled by the circumstances now, Alex hovering over you as he manhandled you into place.

His hand moved to quickly undo your belt, barely pulling the article apart and undoing the button underneath it before he was quickly trying to tug those off your body as well. In only your boxers now, he caught your one leg in his hand, his fingers curling behind the knee as he leaned over to press a quick peck to your inner thigh. “I’m grateful for these beautiful thighs and all the little marks I left on them - Just for us.” He nipped softly at the skin there, as if to demonstrate, and you could feel your voice hitch in your throat. There was no one else to see such marks, so you knew that he only did them so that he’d get to see them later. He’d count them sometimes while he was getting you in the mood, recounting exactly what he’d been doing when you’d received them with a _startling_ vivid memory. You usually had about the same amount of little marks on your body, a new one always eager to replace the ones that had faded out, but they wandered with the sort of leisureliness that one would expect from a couple in the park during the late afternoon. He didn’t bother to recount them now, but he didn’t need to. You had come to recognize their origins with the same familiarity he had after all his retellings.

His lips brushed briefly over your knees, his smirk coy and mischievous. “I am grateful for all the times I see you kneeling out among the crops, thinking of how much it reminds me of _other_ times you would be-”

“ _Alex_ ,” you squeak, squirming from desire and earning yourself a chuckle from him. He slid back up your body, meeting you in a deep kiss, folding you in half in order to reach properly. A needy whine came out of the back of your throat, his show having perfectly done its job of getting to you. His body was burning against yours, letting you know that he was likely no better off than you were. You started to pull up his shirt, breaking from your kiss only when required to in order to get the article over his head.

“I didn’t realize I’d given you so much,” you said, knowing the cheekiness you were going for was slightly ruined by the desperation in your voice. “If that’s the case, maybe it’s time for you to give _me_ something to be grateful for.”

Alex huffed out a breath of laughter. “Mm. I think I have just the thing in mind.”


End file.
